Hey Hey I'm Engaged to a Monkee!
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Kimberly Thompson wakes up to find out she's engaged...to a Monkee?
1. Chapter 1

**2012**

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been _

_Who I am _

_Do I fit in _

_I may not win _

_But I can't be thrown _

_Out here on my own _

_On my own_

I finished my last ( hopefully amazing ) when a cell phone rang.

It was the producers. She picked it up.

" Kathy Rodgers….er…we'll call you," she said with one of those smiles.

I nodded and picked my up my handbag and walked out. I held back the tears and picked up my cell.

My boyfriend Ricky had not called me yet, but to calm down I decided to visit him at the bar he bartended at.

Living in New York and trying to be a Broadway star was unbelievably hard and rough. I mean I knew it was competitive but come on – a cell phone? Really? Did she have to pick it up?

I walked into the bar and just as thought the day couldn't get any worse, I saw it from my very own eyes.

Ricky was doing not only a body shot with some slut, but he then began to French her.

I shook my head and walked in.

" Having fun?" I asked.

He looked up. " Shit," he muttered.

" Don't call me ever ever EVER again!" I screamed. I stomped out my heart beating incredibly fast and my body shaken up entirely.

I was nineteen years old and I thought those problems were done after high school.

I was wrong.

As I walked on the busy streets, I decided to grab some food to ease myself before I had an anxiety attack. I found a local diner and went on top of one of those seats that were on the bar.

" Bad day?" a waitress about sixty asked me. I nodded and she smiled.

" Anything you want is on the house," she said.

I shook my head. " That's so kind of you but please-."

" I insist," she said smiling even wider. I smiled and said," Can I have a cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake?"

She smiled and nodded. " Thanks….Miriam," I said. She chuckled and left. As she walked off, she turned on the TV and I smiled a little bit.

"The Monkees" tv series was on.

" Oh my god do I remember this!" Miriam beamed when she came back with my chocolate milkshake. " My favorite show! Oh my!"

" Mine too. My dad and I loved to watch this," I said. " I always had a small thing for Micky Dolenz."

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

" Really? I was more of a Davy Jones girl. May he rest in peace," she said. I nodded and she looked at me.

" I could have see you with Micky," she said," You may not have been a sixties blonde bombshell like his first wife, but you could have been that stunning brunette like….er….what's her name….Wood something…"

" Natalie Wood?"

" Yes! You could have been the Natalie Wood to Mick Dolenz!"

I laughed and Miram and I continued to watch The Monkees, even while I was eating.

As I put on my leather jacket, I gave Miriam a ten dollar tip.

" Oh please!" She exclaimed in protest.

" No…thank you. It's been a rough day and I can't thank you enough," I said sincerely. She smiled.

" You're a good girl…urm.."

" Kimberly. Kimberly Thompson," I said.

" Kimberly Dolenz….would have had a nice ring to it," she said. I smiled.

" I always wondered what if would have been like to marry Micky Dolenz. Would have been nice," I said.

Miriam nodded and as I walked out, my cell rang. I picked it up.

" Hello?"

I heard muffling. Strange muffling.

" Hello?"

" _KIMBERLY! DON'T DIE! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!"_

" What? Who is this?" I exclaimed. The voice on the other end sounded familiar.

" _I love you Kimberly! Please don't leave me!"_

" Kimberly look out!" I heard Miriam scream out. I turned and I saw cab come right at me when-

I couldn't see anymore. Everything was black.

" _Kimberly….Kimberly…..please my love…..Kimberly…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**1966**

When I woke up, all I could see was a white ceiling. I blinked my eyes a couple times to double check I was alive. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room with dozens beyond dozens of red, white, and pink roses everywhere. I felt my stomach tighten up and my throat close.

Where did these come from? Who knew I liked roses?

I saw bruises on my arm and grabbed a mirror. I looked at it. I still had the pale skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes I had normally. So if I looked fine, why did everything feel weird?

I turned to my small night table and saw a little thing of pink roses with a note. I picked up the note.

_To our Kim,_

_Sending our love and blessings. Rest well._

_Love,_

_Mike, Phyllis, and Christian Nesmith._

HOLY CRAP? NESMITH AS IN MIKE NESMITH THE MONKEE?

I felt my chest tighten wondering how Mike knew who I was and-

Wait…wasn't Phyllis dead?

" Miss Thompson?" I heard. I turned and saw a man around forty years old who reminded me of Robert Redford.

" Who are you?" I asked a little defensively.

" I'm Doctor Braddock," he said calmly and professionally, " You were hit by a car two days ago and were in a slight coma. Your fiancé is outside waiting."

My fiancé? I didn't have a fiancé and I just broke up with Ricky and-

Wait….I remembered.

" _Kimberly look out !"_ I remembered Miriam screaming.

" Are my parents here?" I asked.

Doctor Braddock gave me a look.

" You're fiancé said your parents died when you were two?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. His eyes widened and he walked out.

I could hear the voices.

" How is she?" a familiar voice asked. I recognized the voice! It was the guy from my phone when I got hit by the car!

" She's fine but she may not remember you so I-."

I heard footsteps and saw the door slam open and there stood….

" Micky Dolenz?" I exclaimed. Why the hell was he-.

" Kimberly! Oh god Kimberly!" he exclaimed happily. He hugged me tightly and I began to have another anxiety attack.

How does he know my name? Why does he look young? Am I dreaming?

" You're alright! I've been worried sick about you Kimberly and-."

" What year is it and how do you know my name?" I asked feeling a sweat come on.

" Kimberly, it's 1966 and I'm your fiancé and I love you! Don't you remember? Tell me Kimberly, don't you?" Micky begged.

I shook my head and began to tear up.

" I don't know you," I asked frightened. Micky shook his head and said" Look at your left hand."

I looked and nearly went back into that coma. There on my ring finger was indeed a ring. But not just those cheap $5 rings….a elaborate engagement ring.

" Omigod," I said my chest getting heavy.

" Kimberly tell me you love me! Please!" Micky exclaimed. I shook my head and said," I'm sorry Micky….I don't…I don't know anything."

" Then what do you remember?"

" That I was born July 1st 1992 and I live in New York and my parents are alive and that I have no fucking clue where I am," I said.

Micky's eyes turned from hopeful to devastated in matter of seconds.

" Micky I'm sorry, please, I wish I could help you!" I said tearing up.

" It's not your fault," he said clearing his throat. He then walked out and in the mix between frightened, confused, and apologetic I cried.

" What do you mean she doesn't remember?" Peter asked Micky while they were in the hospital cafeteria.

" She just…she looked at me like she had no idea and she told me she was born in 1992 and lived in New York," Micky said.

" The accident was pretty bad," Mike commented," Poor girl. I'm sorry man. We know how much you loved her. We all loved her too."

Davy was silent for awhile and then asked," What are you gonna do?"

Micky shrugged hopelessly when Peter said," Hey, it's going to be ok."

" Thanks guys," Micky said with a half smile. He then got up and left tp wonder what happened to the girl he once loved.

" Do you have anywhere else to stay?" Dr. Braddock asked. I shook my head.

" No sir, and I don't have any money," I replied sadly.

" Well…..LA ain't cheap," Dr. Braddock commented. I chuckled very softly when the door opened and in walked Micky.

" Hey," he greeted.

" Hello," I responded.

" So are you sure you don't have anywhere else to go?" Dr. Braddock asked me for the tenth time. Yes, I counted.

" Dr. Braddock I'm in 1966, I have no money, no job, and for the tenth time no place to stay!" I exclaimed frustrated.

" She can stay with me," Micky suggested hopefully.

I looked at Micky. Maybe staying with him wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe I can solve this thing out.

" I don't if that's such a-."

" It's fine," I said. I half-smiled at Micky. " It might help me and if he knows me then I'm ok."

Dr. Braddock nodded and said,'' I'll get your clothes."

He left the room and Micky half smiled at me, walking out too.

After putting on a retro 60's navy blue sundress with black kitten heels ( which was the apparent outfit I had worn when I got hit that got cleaned while I was in a coma), I walked out the room with just bruises and unclear head of where I was.

" Kimberly?" Micky asked. I nodded and outside where the three other Monkees all smiling.

" Kimberly, I'm Peter. I know you may not know me as of now but when I had trouble with some lines, you helped me," Peter said. I smiled and Mike was next.

" Uh, Mike Nesmith. When Phyllis had to go out somewhere and I was working you helped babysit Christian," Mike said. I smiled and Davy was next.

" Davy Jones. You help pick out my clothes for the show," Davy said. I chuckled and nodded at all of them.

" Nice to meet you all and thank you for the lovely flowers," I said," It was nice of all of you."

They all smiled and a cab came. Micky and I got into and we arrived to his small beach house around 1: 20 pm.

The house, like I said, was small and on the beach, but very retro inside.

" This will be your room," Micky said. It was nice room with tan walls and a pink floral bedding.

" Thank you….it's lovely," I said smiling. Micky smiled back at me then it faded.

" Micky," I said taking his hand as he was about to turn away. He looked at me.

" Thank you and I'm sorry," I said. He shook his head.

" Don't worry about it," he said smiling. He then left and my hand, the hand with gorgeous ring he gave me, was left on its lonesome.

That night, I made a plan to figure out what happened and who this Kimberly Thompson was.

All I knew was it was 1966 and I was engaged to Micky Dolenz.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and I got up. I was still in 1966. I got out of bed and walked around. I opened the closet and there were clothes….dresses, blouses, shirts, skirts, ect where in it that I supposedly belong to me where hung. I closed the doors and walked around the house.

The house was quiet and neat. I could hear the sound of the ocean – a sound had I missed since I moved to New York. I walked outside and sat on the beach chairs on the deck. I immersed myself when I heard," Good morning."

I turned and saw Micky. I beamed," Morning! How did you sleep?"

" Oh good, good," he responded. " You?"

" Good," I said. " Do you want to sit down?"

" Urm, sure!" Micky said shrugging. He sat in the beach chair next to me and we looked out on the ocean.

" I love the ocean," I said. I looked at him. " Did I love the ocean when I was with you?"

Micky chuckled. " We met on the beach," he said smiling. I leaned in and nodded.

" You were walking on this here beach and we were filming the pilot and I saw you walk by and in the middle of filming, I just ran. I ran to you to and stood there like an idiot. But you smiled and broke the ice with,' nice swim shorts'. We hit off."

I chuckled and said," Thanks. I know it's hard for you and I appreciate what you're doing."

" It's fine," Micky said with a big smile. He looked at me.

" Were you scared when you woke up?" he asked. I nodded.

" Terrified," I replied.

Micky then said," Oh! I have to head to the studio today to film! Do you…er…wanna come?"

" Are you sure I won't be a distraction?" I asked. He shook his head.

" No not at all!" he exclaimed.

" Then give me a sec," I said.

" You mean twenty minutes?" Micky asked playfully. I turned and said," Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I take a long time!"

Micky rolled his eyes as we both laughed.

It seemed to be ok for a start.

Micky and I arrived at the Columbia Screen Gem Studio lot around 10 am. I wore a sixties green and white floral sundress with a bow around my waist with white kitten heels.

As Micky and I walked, everyone on the crew came up to us and introduced ( or in their case "reintroduced" ) themselves to me. I smiled and shook their hands.

Everyone on set was actually pleasant, even the producers who were supposedly uptight.

" So you can just hang around," Micky said. I nodded and said,"Good luck! Break a leg!"

Micky smiled and shook his head. I walked around when I heard," Kimberly?"

I turned and saw Davy Jones walk up.

" Hey how are you?" I beamed. He gave me a hug and said," Great. You feeling alright?"

" Yeah…I mean I'm still unsure of everything but I'll adjust," I responded. Davy looked at my hand with the ring on it.

" You still have it on," he said. I looked at it and chuckled.

" Yea I mean it's so beautiful and maybe it might help me remember some things," I said looking lovingly at it.

" That's nice, you know," Davy said. " I know Micky appreciated it."

" I hope," I said with a sigh. " I feel so bad. I wish I could remember."

" Hey, it's not your fault," Davy said. He then had to leave and I waved good bye as he left.

I continued to walk around and watch as everyone scattered around in costumes or carried props. It was nice to be on a set for once and just the energy was nice.

As I walked, I heard a piano playing and I went into the studio where I heard it. A woman was at the piano and she was playing " Over the Rainbow" and I walked in. She was amazing at piano.

" Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dared to dream really do come truuuuee," she sang.

And then I sang," If happy little blue bird fly, beyond the rainbow, why oh why can't I?"

The woman turned and looked at me in amazement. I looked at her in terror.

It was Miriam form the diner.

" My oh my! Such a pretty voice!" she beamed. I walked up to her and I said," I know you!"

" Well of course I know – well knew you," she said. " Poor thing! That accident!"

I nodded and knowing she wouldn't be the same "Miriam" I originally knew, but figured I'd get to know this one.

"Kimberly," I said.

" Miriam," she said shaking my hand. What a shocker.

She patted on the seat next to her and I sat down. She began to play " Moon River " and I smiled and sang it.

Moon River,

wider than a mile,

I'm crossing you in style some day.

Oh, dream maker,

you heart breaker,

wherever you're going I'm going your way.

Two drifters off to see the world.

There's such a lot of world to see.

We're after the same rainbow's end-

waiting 'round the bend,

my huckleberry friend,

Moon River and me.

" Oh my! I just love your voice!" she beamed. I chuckled and said," Thanks. I always wanted to do Broadway but-."

I stopped there. I didn't want to get into everything.

" What happened?" Miriam asked.

" I….couldn't take the pressure," I lied through my teeth. " And I met Micky and-." 

" That's right! And you're engaged!" she exclaimed. I nodded and looked at the ring.

" Well, I better be going but it was nice to see – er meet you!" I exclaimed. Miriam nodded and continued to play piano as I walked out.

Once I walked out, I saw Micky walk over to me.

" Hey! I've been looking all over for you!" he beamed to me smiling.

" How was shooting?" I asked.

" Busy but good! You get yourself familiarized-or acquainted with the studio?" he asked. I nodded and Micky smiled.

" Great, so urm, do you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked. I smiled and blushed like a teenage girl going on a date.

Well…technically, I was.

Micky and I went to a diner a block away. After ordering Micky looks at the ring.

" Thank you," he said. I looked up at him.

" For what?"

" For wearing the ring. It feels like you're still here," he said. I smiled and held my hand out.

" It's gorgeous," I complimented," I'm honored to have it."

He smiled and said," It still feels like you somehow. You're a little different but somehow the same."

" What was I like?" I asked.

"Romantic, bubbly, outgoing, gentle- you know what. You're still the same girl. It's just…"

I nodded and smiled. " Well thank you anyway," I said. Micky smiled and took my hand. I felt the hair on my arms stick up and goosebumps appear. My body made a shiver.

And déjà vu it. I feel like I had the feeling before.

" I'm sorry," Micky quickly apologized letting go. I took his hands and smiled.

" It's fine," I said. He smiled and his hands relaxed in mine as we looked at each other smiling.

So far, the memory was slowly but very surely sliding in.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Micky film was incredible. He was funnier in person than I remembered from watching "The Monkees" as a little girl in the nineties. I smiled as I sat behind the camera in his chair. I smiled and leaned on my arm dreamingly watching them.

" CUT! Alright boys that's a wrap! Great job and we'll see you early in the a.m. for a recording session! Night everyone!" the director yelled.

Micky ran over to me happily and I smiled.

" Did you enjoy it?" he asked. I nodded and replied," Yes! You did great!"

" Thanks! Hey just give me a few minutes and we'll head back to the house," he said. I smiled and glowed inside.

He didn't say HIS house. It was just " the house ". That was fine with me now that he was slowly, but surely, opening up to me.

" Alright, sounds good," I responded. As I waited for Micky, I looked up and saw everyone clean up and close up the set. I got off my chair and began to walk around when I heard," Oh my god! Kimberly!"

I turned and saw a man standing there. I couldn't recognize him.

" I'm one of the music producers," he said," Don Kirshner. We use to have you in the studio."

" Oh!" I said shaking his hand. " Pleasure to meet you again."

" You look good for such a terrible accident," he said. I chuckled and said," Few bruises and some cuts but make-up is such an excellent tool."

Don laughed and said," Well you look great and it's great to see you alive and well. We all were devastated to hear about your accident." I nodded and saw Micky.

" Ready?" he asked.

" Ready," I responded. We left the studio and headed home.

That night I fell asleep when the dream happened.

_It was a snowy night and there was a toddler on the floor playing when a loud crash and screech rang. The toddler cried and woman – looking exactly like my aunt Katherine, ran downstairs. She picked up the toddler and put the baby to sleep._

_The woman ran downstairs, called 911. The ambulance arrived carrying-_

_My parents. Blood everywhere._

" _Katherine Thompson?" the police asked. Katherine looked up._

" _They didn't make it," was all he had to say. _

_I could hear everything – the crash, the baby crying, the ambulance…_

_I could see everything – the blood, my parents, tears at a funeral. Katherine was holding me when I could hear the words from others._

" _Such a shame a child will grow up without her parents."_

" _God bless that poor baby girl."_

_I could see the baby. The baby was me._

I woke up and I felt a cold sweat. I could feel the tears on my face come down. Mt body shook and I ran out of bed.

I walked on the beach to the ocean. I shook my head.

I began to feel terrified once again and I held myself and fell onto the sand crying.

" Kimberly? Kimberly!" I heard Micky yell. I couldn't or let alone get up. I felt him grab a hold on me and yell," Kimberly! It's me! Shh!"

I cried on him and he picked me up and we walked back in the house.

" That's all I remember," I ended my story sniffling. Micky nodded and said," That's exactly how you told me your parents died when we first met."

I looked at him.

"You think I could regain my memory by these dreams?" I asked. Micky shrugged and I shook my head and began to softly cry.

" I hate not knowing any of this," I said. I felt Mick come over and hug me.

" At least you're trying," he said," You know some people would be too scared to do what you're doing?"

I nodded and leaned in on Micky's chest and my eyes shut.

The next morning, I woke up alone on the couch. The house was quiet and I walked around asking," Micky? Micky?"

Once I got to the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge.

**Kim-**

**At the studio. Back around 5pm. Enjoy.**

**Micky.**

I sighed and went back to the living room and turned on the television to ease my mind off of that horrible dream.

It was when I turned on the TV, I realized I was in the mid-sixties and plenty of shit was going down.

I saw everything. Vietnam vets go crazy and protest with hippies, Vietnam pictures of blood and death, equality marches go bad, everything possible in ONE decade.

" I forgot why the sixties wasn't so great," I muttered to myself. I began to wonder why The Monkees weren't talking about or singing songs about issues in the world.

Oh right, because some teen girls didn't give a crap. Not all, but some.

I got dressed in a bathing suit I found in the closet in the guest room. I discovered the clothes in the room were all mine.

As I walked on the beach, I pondered on why fate had lead me here. Was something bound to happen to me back in the 2012? Was I supposed to die at the age of 19? I hadn't been on Broadway!

I decided to lay my towel out, take off my shorts, and then I ran into and somewhat "dove" in the ocean. I began to swim and I slid the hair out of my face. I took a deep breath and trotted water for a little bit.

Needless to say, I needed it. I was glad I took my ring off at the house before getting in the ocean. I loved it took much to have it get lost.

After getting out of the ocean, I went into the house and took a shower. After cleaning up, I got into some shorts and a tee shirt. I fixed myself some tea when I heard the door open.

" Hello?" I heard Micky call out. I walked out with my tea in hand and smiled.

" Hey! How was recording?" I asked. Micky rolled his eyes.

" Kirshner. He's a character," he said. I handed him my tea.

" It has lemon and honey in it. Whenever I'm sick or I get stressed I have some," I said smiling. Micky took and drank it. He handed it back to me and said," Thanks. Hey, let's go for a drive."

" A drive?" I asked.

" Why not?" he asked. " Then have a picnic? I smiled, packed some food, and we left the house.

One of the things I loved about driving was how my hair blew in the wind. As Micky drove his car I felt the weight lift off my shoulders and I just enjoyed myself.

As he slowed up to a hill that look over most of Los Angeles and my breath was taken away. We got out of the car and set up. There was a breeze in the air and after setting up, it was peaceful and just us two.

" I'm starting to have déjà vu," I said.

" Well, it's something," Micky responded. I chuckled and he looked at me.

" You were pretty upset last night," he said. I nodded.

" Yea, I just…I just can't believe that happened," I said.

" Kimberly…" Micky said looking at me. I nodded and for a moment, it was silent. Just us, staring at each other.

" I have to tell you something," he said. I smiled when he cleared his throat. I felt a sweat come on and he began to open his mouth and stutter when I heard a familiar song play on the car radio.

" Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Micky looked at me and I said," ' You Don't Own Me'! By Lesley Gore? God I love this song!" Micky laughed and I stood and began to sing and dance.

_You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys_

_You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys_

_And don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_And please, when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display, 'cause_

_You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way_

_You don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say_

_I don't tell you what to do_

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

_I'm young and I love to be young_

_I'm free and I love to be free_

_To live my life the way I want_

_To say and do whatever I please_

Micky got up, took my hands, and we began to dance around the park.

_A-a-a-nd don't tell me what to do_

_Oh-h-h-h don't tell me what to say_

_And please, when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display_

_I don't tell you what to say_

_Oh-h-h-h don't tell you what to do_

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

_I'm young and I love to be young_

_I'm free and I love to be free_

_To live my life the way I want_

We laughed and I almost fell to the ground but he caught me in his arms. We laughed again and then looked in each other's eyes for a moment.

And for that moment the nightmare, the images of the bad side of the 60's, and every thought of why I got here washed away and it was only about Micky and I.


	5. Chapter 5

" I'm telling you," Micky pleaded with his fellow Monkees,"There's just something about her. I just can't figure it out!"

" Then you do something," Pete said," It's simple."

" Not that simple," Micky said with a sigh," It's like she's there but she's not."

" Micky, Kimberly was in a car crash and barely remembers a thing," Mike said.

" Not exactly," Micky corrected," She has had dreams of these flashbacks of her life. Of what she told me. The first night, she dreamed of her parent's death."

" Oh sounds wonderful," Mike muttered. Peter elbowed Mike.

" And then last night, she said she began to dream about her childhood and her teen years," Micky said.

" Maybe these dreams are causing her to remember!" Pete exclaimed. " Then she'll be back to normal."

Micky turned to face Pete.

" I don't want her back to the way she was," Micky said," She hasn't changed. She's still that charming, kind, beautiful, sarcastic, and funny girl I fell in love with! And everytime I'm with her….I just….I just get so caught up in her. That has never and will never change! I like her now and I want her for her!"

Mike and Pete turned to each other. Davy, who had been silent the whole time, stared at the ground.

" You're falling in love with her again aren't you?" Mike said.

Meanwhile….

I was outside in Micky's dressing room when I saw Davy stomp by and I turned and said," Davy?"

I saw him slam his trailer door and I opened it.

" Davy what's wrong?" I exclaimed. He looked at me.

" Sorry…I'm just, just stressed," he said.

" No one ever said this job was easy," I said.

" You think I don't know that?" Davy snapped.

I shook my head and closed the door.

" Teen dream is having a moment,'' I muttered to myself.

As I went into the cafeteria to grab a water and a snack, I heard," Kimberly!"

I turned and saw Miriam walk over.

" Miriam! Hey!" I said as we got into a small embrace. She put an around my neck and we walked off.

" So, how are you and that Dolenz character?" she asked. " You doing ok?"

" Yea, " I said. I turned to her and said," Promise to keep a secret?"

She nodded and we turned to a corner. She stood in front of me.

" Spill," she said.

" These past two nights, I've dreamt about my childhood," I said," First night was about how my parents died when I was two and then last night was about my childhood and being raised by my aunt and uncle and my grandparents and up to my teen years."

She nodded.

" You're getting somewhere," Miriam said with a shrug. We continued walking on.

" Does Micky know?" She asked. I nodded.

" Yea but….what if these dreams stop? Like I don't remember anything else?" I asked.

" What do you mean?"

" Like what if I don't remember Micky and I together? Oh god, what if I don't' remember the proposal?" I exclaimed.

" Ok, ok," Miriam said taking me away into her studio.

She sat me down.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch," she said slowly. " Drink your water and eat your muffin, I'll play some music to soothe you."

I sighed and nodded. " Thanks," I said. She nodded and sat at the piano and began to play.

After a few moments of silence and eating, I said," So how long have you been playing?"

" Since I was three," she said. She stopped playing.

" You'll have those dreams, kid. I know you will," she said.

That night, I climbed in my bed, turned off the lights, and closed my eyes.

Then it began –

_The air is perfectly warm and I'm walking in a cropped tank and shorts. As I walk along the beachside, I hear the sounds of someone running on sand. I turned._

_There he was._

_Micky, only wearing swim trunks, runs to me and stares. His look at me and I smile._

" _Nice swim shorts," I say to break the ice. He and I laugh when he asks me out._

_The next scene is our date is a nice dinner and then a walk on boardwalk. He takes my hand and asks," When can I see you again?"_

_The next is us having our first kiss._

_Images of us together collide and speed up. Everything is fast and I can see it all._

_Moving in…_

_First time love making…_

_Every kiss…._

_Even when we were back at the boardwalk where we first met and when he got on one knee and said," I will always love you Kimberly and will you do the honor of marrying me?"_

_I squealed in tears of excitement and nodded._

" _Yes!"I beamed._

_He slid the gorgeous engagement ring on my finger._

_Everything seemed perfect._

A noise awoken me and I sat up. I heard the back door open and close. I got up and saw Micky leaning over the deck railing. I walked out.

" On our first date, you took me to dinner and to the boardwalk," I said. He turned to me. I swallowed.

" Our first kiss was our third date and at the park," I said. Micky looked at me in shock.

" I moved in with you two months later," I said choking up.

" You told me you loved me before I moved in with you a month after dating,'' I said. Micky nodded.

" You.." I stopped myself by covering my mouth and tears flowing down. " You proposed to me a month after moving in with you."

Micky shook his head in disbelief.

" How'd you-."

" Micky I love you."

Micky smiled and began to tear up a bit.

" I don't know why this all happened but I know that since the moment we started talking and getting along I fell madly in love with you."

Micky smiled even more.

" Do you feel the same way?"

Micky looked at me and said," Kim I loved you the moment I met you and the moment you came back into my life."

I ran to Micky and we embraced.

And that night, we kissed.

Everything was finally in place.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to have the right side of my face lie on something warm. I looked up and saw Micky, holding me next to him tightly, sleeping. I smiled and remembered last night.

To say the least, many things happened…physically and emotionally.

I hadn't felt this happy in very, very long time. Everything seemed to turn for the worse in 2012 and it seemed like in the not-so-peaceful 1960's I was doing much better.

I began to close my eyes again when I felt a kiss on my face. I smiled and opened my eyes.

" Up so early?" I asked.

" You were up first!" he exclaimed laughing. I laughed and snuggled back into his chest.

" Babe, we have to leave for work," he said.

" Five more minutes."

" You think Jane Asher tells Paul McCartney 'five more minutes' ?"

[ Author's Note: Jane Asher was Paul McCartney's girlfriend around the early sixties ]

I sighed in defeat. " Fine, fine," I said smiling," We'll get up."

" Actually," Micky said pulling me back," Winner says ' five more minutes' ".

I giggled and we had our five more minutes.

Later…

Micky and I arrived on set right on time, and because of the fact he had his arm wrapped around my waist everyone smiled.

" I guess things worked out,'' I could hear everyone say.

I smiled and we headed into his dressing room to wait upon direction from the producers.

As I sat on the vanity fixing my nails, Micky was playing drums. The door swung open and Peter and Mike.

" Is it true?" Peter asked.

" Are you two really together again?" Mike asked.

Micky and I nodded and Micky gave me a kiss on the lips.

" YES!" Peter screamed. Mike chuckled and I blushed.

" Hey where's Davy?" Micky asked. Peter and Mike shrugged.

" Most likely in his trailer," Mike said.

I looked at them and said," He has been kind of moody lately. Maybe I should talk with him since I used to run lines with him?"

" Sounds like a good idea," Micky said. I kissed him good-bye and headed into Davy's trailer.

" Knock, knock," I said opening the door. Davy sat in a long couch with a coke bottle in his hand. He half smiled.

" Hey Kim," he said with a sigh.

I sat across form him on the couch.

" You know you can talk to me," I said. He looked at me.

" So are you and Micky back together?" he asked.

" Davy don't change the subject-."

" God dammit you are!" He stood up and threw the bottle in the trash, making a breaking glass noise.

" Davy! What the hell!" I screamed.

" I saw you that day at the beach! I pointed you out! Yeah he kept staring at you but I had you first!"

I shook my head.

" Davy what are you-."

" I should have been the one for you!" Davy exclaimed. " I liked you the moment I saw you! Do you know how hard it was for me to read lines with you and not feel something? And how every time I saw you and Micky together I wished it was me! Then he proposes and I felt like…like someone stabbed me! Then- AND THEN the accident…."

He shook his head and looked at me.

" You know I was at you side with and without Micky?" he exclaimed. I stared at him for a while silently.

" Davy, you can have any girl-."

" I WANT YOU!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

" Davy, you can't do this," I said," I don't feel that way for you. I'm sorry but you can't force me! I love Micky ok? I love him. And if you care about me then don't you want me happy?"

Davy sighed and nodded.

" I'm sorry, I just…" he said frustrated. I nodded understandingly.

" It's fine," I said," But find someone else."

I walked out closing the door.

No way was Davy going to do that Micky and me.

Later on…

" I can't believe you two are together!" Miriam exclaimed as we hung out in her studio.

" I know, I'm so happy," I said with a happy sigh.

" Well it's nice to see him happy again. I mean after that accident…ugh," she said. I chuckled.

" It's funny though," she said," You're still the same before the whole thing happened. Just more confused."

I laughed and she added," Well, it's nice to see you two together."

I smiled and listened to her play. All I could think about was never wanting to return to 2012.

Later….

That night, Micky and I were watching TV and those horrible images came back.

" When will Vietnam end?" Micky asked. I shrugged.

" Few years or so," I replied my head on his shoulder.

" Is the future this hateful?" he asked.

" Yes and no," I said," You'll see. I'll forget about it."

Micky chuckled and said," Time to sleep. Come on beautiful. He lifted me up and I was about to head into my room when he said," Do you just want to sleep in the same bed?"

I turned around and smiled.

" I steal covers," I said.

" So?" he asked.

" And I have a tendency to move a lot," I said.

" You do realize these are things I already knew, right?" he asked. I laughed and he picked me up.

After getting into bed, I snuggled onto his chest which I secretly claimed my spot. Micky kissed me goodnight.

" Kimberly?"

" Yes?"

" Do you want to go back to 2012?"

" And be miserable?"

" But aren't your parents alive?"

" Micky," I said looking at him. I sat up and wiped the hair out of my face and he leaned up. " My parents and I didn't really see eye to eye a lot."

" What do you mean?"

" They wanted me to get a real job and not try to be on Broadway," I said," They didn't particularly fancy the idea but they gave in. They knew I was good enough."

" But do you miss them?"

" I do, but, I think I'd be better here?"

" Why? We live in a time of hate, war, and no chances of peace," Micky said.

" I have you and neither of us are protesting or in Vietnam. We have each other and that's all that matters," I said. Micky smiled and kissed me. We lied back down with the warm sheets on top of us.

And Micky and I fell asleep in each other's arms with the sound of the ocean waves from outside.

Turns out, somewhere there was peace.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been exactly two months and one week since I first arrived here from 2012 (yes I counted thanks to the great invention of calendars and a blessed gift with great memory). It was July and The Monkees were officially huge in America. Everywhere you went had some Monkees touch to it. Even in teen magazines.

Of course, Kirshner was still not letting the boys write or play their own songs and Mike nor Peter were pleased. Davy didn't have too much to say and Micky wasn't so upset but stressed with it. But it was my calm and assuring energy that kept him from getting even more stressed at home.

Due to heavy schedules, I began staying home alone cleaning and cooking and relaxing on the beach like some housewife. Never did I mind it. I began feeling some sort of belonging in here. On occasion Miriam or Phyllis would stop by but that was it.

One day as I was cooking dinner ( chicken franchaise ) I heard the door open.

"Micky?" I called out " Micky is that you?"

Micky popped his head in and said " Close your eyes." I smiled and closed my eyes.

" Please don't scare me," I begged laughing.

I heard something sniffling and Micky said," Now open!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. A baby brown and white Jack Russell terrier panted in Micky's arms.

" Oh my! Where on earth did you find this cute little guy?" I asked as Micky handed me the dog.

" It's our new pet!" Micky exclaimed," He's been seen roaming the studio and I took him before they took him into the pound otherwise known as doggy hell. And you're home alone most of the day and he could be your new pal!"

I smiled and said," With this little face, he can." I hugged and kissed Micky.

" Thank you," I said. He smiled and pet the dog.

" Any name ideas?" Micky asked.

" Hm…how about Scout?" I asked. Micky smiled.

" Sounds perfect," he said chuckling.

We welcomed a beautiful baby boy dog, Scout Dolenz.

With Scout by my side when Micky wasn't here was wonderful. Scout was playful but very affectionate too. He and I would be on the beach and he'd run into the ocean and come back alright but wet and shower me in kisses.

At night when Micky and I would fall asleep, Scout was on the edge of our bed sleeping.

Everything seemed to get even more perfect each day.

One day, I brought Scout with me on set where Micky was and as Scout stayed quietly in my arms, he stared as Micky performed. Even when we laughed he was quiet. It was like Scout was intent on watching Micky.

I loved having a small family of three – me, Micky, and dear Scout.

As Micky and I watched TV one night, we saw more of Vietnam and the protests. It became our little thing and gave us something to talk about.

" I wish I could do something for the soldiers," I said one night. " Isn't there anything to do in LA?"

" You could sing to the troops when they come home here," Micky suggested jokingly.

" Oh yeah, 'cause you'd just love that," I joked rolling my eyes.

Micky chuckled and said," You know I wish the show did something but our viewers don't care. They just care about four 'cute ' boys running around like maniacs and pretending to be a band."

" But at least it brings some happiness to the children and families whose loved ones are in Vietnam," I said. Micky smiled and looked at me.

" True," he said kissing the side of my cheek. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hand on my arm and turned off the TV. I looked at him.

" Let's go for a drive," he said.

" At 9' o clock at night?" I asked stunned. He shrugged and I smiled.

" Sounds good," I said. Scout was asleep so Micky and I successfully made it out without waking up Scout.

As Micky and I drove, the stars shone brightly and I smiled. They looked so beautiful and perfect like diamonds.

He pulled up to the spot where we had that picnic and turned off the engine. He put an arm around me and we stared at the bright lights of LA.

" It's so beautiful," I commented. Micky nodded and said," They have nothing on you."

So cheesy, but so sweet. I kissed him and our lips touched for a long while.

After letting go, I rested my head on his shoulder and we were silent until…

" I love you Kim."

" I love you too Micky."

The next day, I met Micky on the beach as they were filming a Monkees episode on the beach. They were filming some episode and I decided to hang out for the day.

As Micky, shirtless but in red swim shorts, had his arms wrapped me and smiled at me.

" So I have a big question to ask you," he said.

" And what is that?"

" I have to go on tour sometime later….would you go with me?"

" Of course, Micky. Anything to be with you."


	8. Chapter 8

The day finally came for Micky and guys to go on tour. It wasn't easy due to the fact I had to leave Scout with Miriam which was sad, and I'd be the only girl with the guys.

First stop – Hawaii!

Which meant plane ride. Normally, I get nervous on planes.

Very, very nervous.

" Micky she looks like she sees a ghost!" Peter pointed out. My eyes were wide and I clung onto the bars on the small tour plane. Micky held my hand.

" Babe, it's ok, I'm right next to you. I'm right here," Micky soothed. He then rubbed my back and the plane took off. I jumped and the other stared at me.

" Jesus, she's like a three year old," Mike commented.

" I. HATE. Taking. Off," I snarled at Mike. He nodded and mouthed," Sorry."

Finally, the plane was at ease and I was calm.

Everyone was excited and while on tour for the first time, Mike popped open a bottle of Champagne. I hated the taste, but one sip wouldn't kill me.

"TO US GETTING OUR ASSES OUT ON TOUR FINALLY!" Peter exclaimed. We all cheered and clinked our glasses and drank up to what would hopefully be a very, very successful tour.

Later on the plane ride, I felt my stomach make that sound when you're hungry. I held my stomach and unfortunately, everyone was asleep.

Or so I thought.

Davy, awake, brought me some pretzels that happened to be in the snack cabinet of the plane.

" Thanks Davy!" I said grabbing something to eat. Davy had apologized for what he had said after his little rant a few months prior. He knew it was wrong and with all the stress from the show and my accident, it just all built up and got the best of him. Since then, we were good friends.

" Pretzel stick?" I offered. Davy shook his head and I said," I bet you're excited for all the little girls screaming ' DAVY WE LOVE YOU DAVY! OH DAVY! AHHHH DAVY!' "

" Shut up!" Davy said laughing.

" What? You know they're going to scream for you like you're a rockstar," I said taking a bite.

" It's frustratin' though," Davy responded with a sigh. " I just want a normal girl, not some crazy fan who only likes me for the fame and all of that."

" You know, I always wondered what if Elvis or The Beatles or The Rolling Stones were all average joes, would girls still like them if they were ordinary?" I asked. I made a thinking face and Davy laughed.

" I don't know, that's a good question," he said. I smiled and said," You'll find a great girl. All you have to do is give it some time."

Davy smiled and went back to his seat. I looked at Micky as he slept peacefully. I nuzzled my head onto his shoulder happily.

About two hours after arriving in Hawaii, the boys had to prepare for their concert that night. I stayed in Micky's and I hotel room and took a shower to get ready myself. After getting out of the shower, I began prepping for the big night. I wore a navy sleeveless dress with white stripes, a brown belt across my 24-inch waist, and brown boots. I blew dry my hair and tied a headband on my head.

Seriously, you couldn't get more sixties than that.

I finished up after the make-up portion and began to pack some stuff up in a small purse when there was a knock at the door.

I walked over and opened the door. There was a blonde haired girl with blonde hair to her stomach and looked about fourteen.

" Is Micky Dolenz in there?" she asked sweetly. " I was hoping for just one autograph?" She held out a small pad. I shook my head.

" I'm sorry, he left to finish some business," I said. She lowered her head in disappointment.

" You must be that girl he dated then got in the car crash," she said. " All the girls in The Monkees Fan Club knew about it too. We tried to raise money but no one would help. We really do like you and Phyllis….well at least I do."

I smiled and said," Wait here." I went into Micky's and I's suitcase and got out a Monkees photo he and the guys pre-signed. I walked back and gave it to her.

" Here you go honey," I presented the girl smiling. The girl smiled when she took the picture.

" Thank you!" she beamed. She then handed me her pad to sign. I signed and she said," Thank you! I promise I won't tell a soul he's here!"

I chuckled and the girl left. I smiled remembering being her age. I wasn't half as happy as she was ( or as ballsy for going up to a celebrity's girlfriend), but I miss being a young teen.

That night, I was escorted by a guard to the backstage area. I thanked him and went to find Micky.

It wasn't too hard considering I could hear the infamous James Cagney impression from the room.

I walked in and said," James Cagney again?" Micky turned and said," Hey!" He walked over and planted a kiss on my lips.

" You look beautiful."

" Thanks, I honestly try so, so hard."

" You don't have to try hard!"

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. We hung out and then Micky went to meet up with the guys.

As I waited, I walked around his dressing room and on the vanity was a picture of him, me, and Scout. I smiled and realized how much I wanted to stay here.

I felt happier and more in place here then at home in 2012. I didn't have a huge group of friends and was teased a lot, but here I had someone special and had almost everything a girl could want.

And that night, The Monkee's tour began with a bang. They were officially rock stars.


	9. Chapter 9

[ Author's Note : I know I uploaded a "Chapter Nine" but I ended up taking it down because I felt it wasn't right as it seemed too fast for the story and I had other ideas! I apologize for the mix-up but this one will be the permanent "Chapter Nine". Thanks for your cooperation!

Touring with Micky was like being with Aladdin on that magic carpet ( except this wasn't a classic 90's Disney cartoon ). Every moment felt so magical and special. We had been around America and still had many more miles to go. The fans cheered every night and whenever they saw me, some of them were friendly to me and would even take pictures with me.

Davy even found a girlfriend on tour. Back in Hawaii, he met a lovely girl named Linda Haines. He would call her every night and would tell me everything like a little teen girl. I made sure to tell him I told him so every time.

Getting back to Micky and I, we were always together despite the fact the crew tried to get me away so Micky could focus, but eventually they gave up on that. A couple times when Micky would sing " I'm a Believer " he'd bring me up on stage. Like "Layla" and "Something" was to Pattie Boyd, it became my song.

One morning, I woke up to someone pouncing on the bed. I woke up and saw Micky.

" Morning Angel!" he beamed. " Time to get up and get crackin'! We gotta get on the bus!"

" Where to now?" I asked getting up in bed.

" New York City! The Big Apple!" Micky cheered. My eyes stared at him for a long moment. I felt a cold sweat come on and my throat tightened.

" New…New York?" I asked. Micky nodded and asked," Aren't you excited?"

I nodded and faked a smile. " Yeah….great!" I lied through my teeth. I hated lying to him, but he wouldn't understand.

After packing and getting ready, we brought our stuff onto the bus and everyone got on and we drove.

As we were on the bus, I looked out the window the nausea hitting me like bricks. I didn't want to go back. Not now.

" Hey Micky," Mike asked as he was tuning his guitar. Pete looked up from tuning his as well.

" Yeah Mick, she seems out of it," Pete added.

" I don't know! I told her we were headed to New York and she pretended to be excited. She really seems freaked out for someone reason. But I have a plan."

" A plan?" Davy asked as he was flipping through a magazine.

" Not for any of you three goons to know," Micky joked.

" Micky calling someone a 'goon' is a crime," Mike stated.

When we entered New York City, I felt the nerves really start to kick in.

" NEW YORK CITY BABY!" Mike yelled. He handed me some champagne and I ran to the bathroom when I felt the vomit rush hit me.

" Did I do something?" Mike asked.

I slammed the door and BAM! It came out and I felt my head ache. I groaned and heard Micky say," Kim, babe, you ok? Kim, open the door please."

I began to cry and I felt the door open loudly.

" Jesus Davy, way to put all that small energy to use," Pete commented.

Micky rushed to me and held me.

" Come on, we're reaching the hotel. Just rest in the room, ok? Then you and I will go out just the two of us for dinner. Sound good? And…I have a surprise for you at the hotel."

I nodded and by that time, we reached the hotel. Once Micky and I went inside, I exclaimed in happiness. Scout was on the bed!

" Scout!" I exclaimed. Scout barked and I hugged him, he showered me in doggy kisses and Micky held me.

" Miriam sent him. I missed him too much," Micky said.

" Thank you," I said. We kissed and I smiled. Eventually, I laid down with Scout next to me and Micky tucked me in.

" Kim.."

" Yes Micky?"

" I love you."

I smiled and turned to him. " I love you more."

He smiled and kissed me. He then left and I fell asleep.

" _Micky please, just let me go for a walk! Besides, I need the exercise!" I pleaded laughing as he had me playfully in his hands. He looked at me and said," Trust me, you don't need to exercise. I've seen your figure and-."_

" _I want to walk! Please! I won't be long and you'll be gone at the studio late tonight!" I begged. _

_Micky sighed. " Alright, go on," he said smiling. " Just because you're too cute." I smiled and kissed him. I pit on my shoes and close the door._

_It's sunset and I am on a walk. The feeling I carry inside is of pure bliss and happiness. I feel like the luckiest girl._

_A red corvette, driving way above the speed limit, swerves to me and I see it hit me. _

_Everything is black and the memories I had once dreamed of come in pictures that burn up._

I wake up to hear myself cry. I look at my clock and realize not only was it a dream, but that I slept until 11 pm. Scout was even asleep next to me/ The concert has way ended and I have to get ready for Micky to pick me up.

I get into a hot shower and dress in a purple mod dress with black heels and curled my hair. I put on a mod trench coat and by that time, the door opened.

" Kim?"

I walked out and Micky smiled.

" Feeling better?" he asked taking my hands. I smiled.

" Yeah. How was the concert?" I asked.

" Great. Ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked out leaving Scout sleeping in the room. Davy would come him to keep our baby company.

As we walked along the New York streets, people didn't recognize us and I could see every place represent who I used to be.

That's when I saw the audition spot I had auditioned for the day I left 2012. I stood there and saw myself walk in and walk out.

" You know that place?" Micky asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

" It just looked familiar," I said. We continued to walk when we reached the restaurant. We sat in a private room, oddly enough. But I guess Micky didn't want to attract attention which was good.

We ordered and Micky took my hands.

" Kim, I love you more than anything in this entire world," he said. " I though I lost you but you came back to me. And now that I have you forever…" He got off is chair and got down on one knee to where I was. I felt my heart beat.

He opened the box.

" Will you marry me?" he asked. It was a new ring. A silver band with a small rose-shaped diamond.

I nodded and he slid it on my finger to where the other engagement ring was. He got up and we hugged. He then kissed me and held me for a long time.

Kimberly Thompson was no longer a girl from 2012 who couldn't get an audition or a loyal boyfriend – she was now Kimberly Thompson-Dolenz, Micky Dolenz's future wife with the greatest life and greatest guy any girl could ever ask.

And it was worth giving up a long-wanted dream.

The news not only spread to the guys, but to Don Kirshner and to executives at Columbia Screen Gems as well.

Peter, Davy, and Mike were thrilled. The other's – not so much.

" You're ruining your career!" Don yelled on the phone. I sat on the edge of the hotel bed my head buried in my hands with Micky rubbing my back. Mike grabbed the phone.

" Now you listen to me!" Mike exclaimed. " Micky is going to marry her and none of us are going to think twice about the fans…..so what? Bullshit! I'm married with a child and the girls don't care! They love Kimberly too! Besides, we have Peter and Davy left…ok….ok you know what congratulations you just ruined two people's engagement. Hope your fucking happy."

Mike hung up and sighed.

" Cool down man," Peter said," All those people ever think of are business and money. Material stuff."

" Materialistic dipshits," Mike muttered.

" Thank you Mike," I said half-smiling. He half smiles back and nods. Davy, who now has Scout in his lap, asked," So when are you two thinking about setting a date?"

Micky and I shrugged. " It's going to be very, very small and private," I said," Just Micky's family, you guys, Phyllis and Christian, and just some people."

" Nothing big," Micky said," Just a simple wedding."

They guys smiled and jumped on Micky.

I sat there and was laughing. I was starting to like my new family.


	10. Chapter 10

That night at the concert, it was close to the end and I realized they had not yet played " I'm a Believer ". It made me incredibly suspicious but I let it go. Normally they played " The Monkees TV Show Theme" as their last song, but not tonight.

" Ok," Mike said into the microphone. " We know we haven't played one special song. But, there's a reason it's last. Micky?"

Micky got up from drums and said," So I have some news. I'm engaged...I guess again if you knew about the first one."

To my surprise, everyone cheered. Every teen girl cheered. I guess my head would be saved.

" Babe, can you come out?' Micky asked. Everyone cheered and Peter and Davy pulled me from backstage to the middle of the stage where Micky was. He gave me a hug and said,'' Meet the future Mrs. Dolenz!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled and began to laugh nervously. Then Micky brought me to where the drums were. And that's when they played " I'm a Believer ".

The news of Micky's and I's engagement spread quickly. No one really cared about the first one because the guy's weren't famous but now since they were, that's why the studio had problems with it.

And there was more then just anger about Micky's and I engagement.

When we arrived back in Los Angeles a few weeks later, Scout and I were at home going through some TV channels. Suddenly, the door opened and Micky walked in shaking his head. He looked stressed.

" What's the matter?" I asked.

" It's the music executives!" he exclaimed," They are trying to make us look stupid! They want to keep writing songs for us! Mike and Peter are fighting for our own music!"

" I knew you guys had some problems with that but-."

" During the meeting at The Beverly Hills Hotel, Mike punched a wall! He almost punched Don and said,' Well that could have been your face!'. I mean Kim, it was crazy."

" Go lay down for a bit Micky. You're exhausted from touring and you need some time to relax. Just go into the bedroom and lie down. I'll take all calls today."

" You sure?"

" Yea, I got nothing better to do."

Micky smiled and kissed me. He then left and Scout followed him. I continued to watch TV when I heard a knock.

I got up from the couch and opened the door. It was Miriam.

" Hey, can we talk?" Miriam asked nervously. I nodded and let her in.

" Just be quiet because Micky fell asleep and-."

" I know you used to be from 2012! God, I couldn't hide it anymore! I know it happened and I know why!" she blurted out.

I looked at her.

" How?" I asked.

" I'm…..I'm your guardian angel in disguise," Miriam said. " Truth is….this was your destiny the whole time. I didn't believe it but I guess it was. When you came into the diner, I knew what would happen."

" I'm…..I'm so confused," I said shaking my head. Miriam and I sat down at the table and Miriam sighed.

" You know what guardian angels are right? You went to Catholic school?" Miriam asked.

" Catholic high school yes and yes I know what guardian angels are. I just never believed in them." Miriam nodded and chuckled.

" Yea not many people do but hey, whatever," she said. " Anyway, I'm yours. I always have been."

I nodded getting a small understanding of what she was saying.

" So, what's my destiny? Am I meant to stay here for the rest of my life?" I asked in a hopeful tone. I wanted to stay so badly.

" Well….no. But you can make it happen," Miriam stated. " However, you must realize you are sacrificing a lot. And if you stay, you're to forget about your old life in 2012."

" Ok but how will that happen?"

Miriam sighed again. 

" When you marry Micky, if you want to stay, the first wife-husband kiss will make you forget everything about 1992 to 2012. Ok?"

" But the accident-."

" You will only remember waking up and going back to normal," she said," As will everyone else."

I sighed and Miriam said," I hope you stay but it is your choice."

I smiled and hugged Miriam. She then left and my head began to hurt.

" What did Miriam want?" Micky asked. I shook my head and said," Dating problems. I think I need a nap too."

I walked over to Micky and he chuckled as he took my hand and we both took a nap.

" So, when are you and Micky planning to get married?" Phyllis asked. It was the next day and I was over her house. I had Christian on my lap as he played with his stuffed animal. We sat outside by the pool with our feet in the pool.

I tended to bond with Phyllis a little more than most girls because she was so sweet, smart, and easy to get along and talk to.

" I think we were thinking three months," I said," Micky doesn't really want to do it at a church, you know?" Phyllis nodded.

" I think Mike told me that Micky said he might want to do it at his parents back yard because it's apparently gorgeous," Phyllis said.

" I like that idea," I said," I'm surprised he never mentioned it to me."

" Well with all the stress from the show and the recording studio drama, I think they've all been occupied."

I sighed and shook my head. " Well, we'll figure something out. But there's one thing I do want." Phyllis looked at me.

" Yellow roses," I said. Phyllis laughed.

" I swear, when I walked in your hospital room, it was a rose central in there," she said.

I looked at Christian who was smiling. " We like roses don't we Christian?" I asked.

He smiled and began to wiggle. Phyllis and I giggled at the cute baby.

That night, I began doing wedding stuff in the spare bedroom when I heard the door open and close. I got up from the bed and rushed out to greet Micky with a huge smile on my face.

" Hey!" I exclaimed. Once he saw me, he lit up a little bit.

" Finally, a familiar happy face," he said. I looked at him.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Everyone's been so stressed about season two that everyone so angry all the time," Micky explained. But that's when the phone rang.

" Hello?" I said picking it up. I handed it to Micky.

" It's Mike," I said. Micky picked it up.

" Hello? Mike hey…..wait…no…..no way! You're joking! Seriously? AH! Hahah! Ok….ok….can Kim come? Yes? YES! Great thanks man! See ya!"

Micky hung up.

" What?" I asked.

" The Beatles are throwing us a party!" Micky exclaimed," And you're coming to meet them with us in England!"

I screamed and hugged Micky.

England….here we come!


	11. Chapter 11

Micky, Peter, Davy, Mike, Phyllis, and I boarded our private plane to England and everyone was in high spirits.

" I can't believe we're meeting the actual Beatles!" I exclaimed like a little fan girl. " Oh my god I'm meeting The BEATLES! EEK!"

Everyone started laughing and Micky wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

" Yep, that's my fiancé," he said proudly. We all laughed and the plane took off for England. While on the plane, Micky and I talked wedding details as it probably would have been our only chance to.

" I heard you wanted to do it at your parent's backyard," I said," Why didn't you tell me? I love the idea."

Micky smiled and pulled me close to him.

" Well, I was going to, but I had a better idea and you're not going to see the location til' we get back," he said.

I scoffed playfully. " I am hurt you won't tell me!" I playfully exclaimed. Micky and I laughed and he kissed me.

" I love you," he said.

" I love you too."

" You say that now, then you'll meet Paul McCartney and I'm history," he said. I shook my head and said," Impossible! Besides, he'll see my ring!"

" You mean that old thing?" Micky asked. He made a face and I giggled. I took off my seat belt and got on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

" I can see us growing old together and still acting like four year olds," I said.

" I can see us still in love when we're growing old," Micky said. I smiled at him and kissed him..

The rest of the plane ride consisted of me and Micky asleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

We arrived in England around noon and we headed to our hotel to prepare for our Beatles party.

I decided to wear a waist fitting, sleevless baby blue dress with my hair curled up in loose curls. Micky dressed in a white turtle neck, brown trousers, and black boots.

"My stomach is in knots," I said to Micky.

" You're telling me," he replied. He plopped on the bed and lied down. I knelt next to him and played with his hair.

" You nervous?" I asked. He nodded and lied next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

" What's the worse that could happen? You ruin McCartney's night by showing him what a real relationship looks like?"

Micky chuckled and turned to lie next to me on his side. He put his hand on his ear and began playing with a strand of my hair.

" I just hope they don't think we're a cheap knock off of them," he said.

I shook my head.

" You have your own success and they have theirs," I said. " Don't get too scared or paranoid."

Micky smiled and kissed me. We got off the bed and continued to get ready.

Once we met with the others, we all got into our car as we made it past the Monkees fans outside the hotel.

We went into the club and people were everywhere. I held Micky's hand and his thumb stroked my hand. We walked around and then they appeared.

The Beatles themselves. John, Paul, George, and Ringo. All alive and smiels on their faces.

" Welcome fellas," John greeted. " We're incredibly thrilled to meet you."

I could feel my stomach twist and my throat tighten. Naseau was slowly rising.

" I'm Davy," Davy said.

" Peter," Peter said.

" Mike and this is my wife Phyllis," Mike said. Phyllis smiled.

" And Micky and this is my fiancé Kimberly," Micky said smiling at me. I smiled.

" I'm such a huge fan," I said. The cold sweat kept coming on and Micky wrapped an arm around my waist.

Paul laughed and said," Well come on then!"

Everyone got to hang out with The Beatles and Cynthia, John's wife, and Pattie Boyd, George's wife.

Phyllis and Mike spent time with John and Cynthia, Davy and Ringo were deep in conversation, George and Peter were talking, and I hung out with Patti while Micky hung out with Paul.

" I must tell you," Patti says as she puts her glass down," I am obsessed with you and Micky as a couple. And that car crash sounded awful!"

" You know," I said," I don't even remember too much about it. You know, the coma and all that stuff."

" Oh well of course!" Patti exclaimed.

" Can I ask you something? And you can be completely honest with me," I said. Patti nodded after taking a sip of wine.

" Do you still model? Even though you're married?" I asked. She nods.

" From time to time yes," she said," but I enjoy staying home and playing 'housewife' too. I mean I get sad and I mean really upset when I don't do some bookings my manager suggests because of George, but somehow it's all worth it. Why do you ask?"

" Well, I've always wanted to sing and perform," I explained," but I love Micky so much….I'm willing to give it all up. I mean, kind of have, but I'm willing to give up a part of me for some one I love and about to spend the rest of my life with. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Is that cruel?"

Patti smiled and shook her head.

" I feel like that's part of falling in love with someone," she said. I smiled in relief and she patted my back when Paul came over.

" You ladies enjoying yourselves?" Paul asked. Patti and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you for having us all," I said. Paul nodded and asked me," May I steal you for a moment?"

I nodded and thanked Patti before walking with Paul along side the club.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul and I sat in a booth at the back of the club.

" I have to tell you," he said," I am quite jealous of Micky because he has a lovely bird like you. I just broke it off my lady."

I knew he was talking about Jane Asher. I knew everything there was to know about The Beatles.

But far from my Beatles knowledge, I knew Paul was hitting on me.

" Sorry to hear that," I said," Guess things didn't work out too well." Paul shook his head.

" So, I must say 'Another Girl' from the 'Help!' album is my favorite song!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Paul asked. I nodded and smiled.

" Yes, it's so catchy and just so – oh I can't describe it!" I exclaimed. I giggled nervously in hopes I could get out of this.

Now Paul McCartney was gorgeous, but I loved Micky and honey, I'm not that kind of woman.

" So when are you Micky getting married?' Paul asked.

_Okay so maybe he's not hitting on me, _I thought.

" We were thinking in bout three months," I said," Something small. I mean the media is trying to get into our wedding but it'll be a cold day in hell if they get in."

Paul laughed and luckily and I said," But we're excited! I mean we're planning it and it's been so relaxing!"

Paul nodded and put his hand on my leg. I felt my body flinch and my stomach churn inside. I swallowed hard and quickly said," Excuse me! I have to go use the ladies room!"

I ran out of there and ran into the woman's room. I began to feel my heart race and my body shake in fear. Did Micky see? Please don't let him have seen a thing!

" Micky!" Peter yelled above the music. Micky walked over and said," Hey man what's up?"

" McCartney just tried to put some moves on Kimberly," Peter said biting his lip. " Kimberly ran into the woman's room. She looks terrified."

Micky felt his heart drop a little bit. But he knew Kimberly didn't do anything and he sighed.

" Listen, go check on her then get her to hotel room," Micky instructed," Tell her you saw what happened and that she didn't do anything wrong. When she panics she freaks out and her throat tightens and that scares her. I'll go back to hotel soon."

Peter nodded and Micky added," And don't tell her I know anything."

" No worries," Peter said.

I walked out of the bathroom and my heart still racing and my throat really tight. I felt like I couldn't breathe and it began to worry me.

" KIMBERLY!" I heard Peter's voice yell. I turned and there he was.

" Listen to me," he said," I saw what happened. It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong but you look sick. I need to get you out of here ok?"

" Please!" I begged," Before Micky sees me!"

Peter nodded and got me back to the hotel.

" Thanks Peter," I said giving him a hug as I got into the car. He nodded and went back in.

When I went into our hotel room, I put on some tea and got into some pjs and crawled into bed.

It was 3 am and Micky wasn't here. I began to feel lonely and I held onto the pillow.

I turned on the TV as some British soap opera was on. I heard the door open and I saw Micky come in.

" You doing ok?" he asked. I nodded and began to cry.

" Micky I'm so sorry! I didn't want for it to happen at all! I'm sorry!" I cried out. He held me and said," Relax it's ok. Peter told me what happened. It's ok."

" You didn't punch McCartney did you?" I asked. He shook his head.

" No, I'm gonna let it go," he said smiling. I smiled back and he wiped the tears with his thumb on my face.

" Move over," he said. He got undressed and climbed in next to me. His body was warm like the sheets and he held onto me.

" Why aren't you at the party?" I asked.

" Nesmith and Phyllis are gonna stay with Lennon and his wife, Peter is pulling an all-nighter, Davy went back to his dad's house, and I wanted to spend time with you tonight," Micky said stroking my hair.

" Well I'm glad you did," I said softly. We kissed and he looked at the TV.

" What is this?" he asked.

" A cheesy soap opera," I said. " I couldn't sleep."

" I have a better idea," Micky said grinning," then watching a stupid soap."

I chuckled knowing exactly where this was going as Micky got on top of me and began kissing me.

I think you all know the rest,

The next morning, I decided to do some shopping downtown while Micky was watching The Beatles record. I would join them later.

As I passed by a bridal shop, I stopped and looked inside.

It was a small but elegant shop filled with dozens of wedding dresses. I walked in and a lady asked," May I help you?"

" Just looking," I said. I looked around at all the dresses and was amazed by how beautiful they were.

Until I saw the one.

It was a short, sleeveless white dress, like a teacup, with a sheer strap over the sweetheart cut. I was in love.

" May I try this on?" I asked. The woman nodded and we went into a room. When I put it on and turned around, I felt myself glow. I looked in the mirror and the woman beamed," Marvelous! You look stunning!"

I felt beautiful for once. Maybe I did have some bridal genes in me. I used to think not, but I suppose I did somewhere.

" I'll buy it!" I exclaimed," Can you send it to me in less than three months?"

" Absolutely! Are you getting married?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled.

This would be the dress I would marry Micky in.

When I stopped by the studio, I kissed Micky and sat on his lap.

" I got my wedding dress today," I whispered. He turned to me.

" You did?" he asked. I smiled.

" I think you'll like it," I said grinning.

" Anything you're in I like," he said. I smiled and we kissed as the early sounds of "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" played.

Dress .com/il_fullxfull.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple days later after spending a few days in England, Micky and I were home and he said he'd had a surprise for me.

" After England I don't need anymore surprises," I said laughing. But he managed to persuade me into getting into the car and we drove.

We drove into a small private neighborhood with lovely houses. I looked at them in amazement and felt Micky use his free hand to play with my dark hair.

We then pulled into a drive way of a house with a Tudor style dark house with white windows and a large lawn. Micky stopped the car and I looked at him.

" What are we doing here?" I asked. " This is someone's house."

" Nope, it's not," he said smiling. We got out of the car and he led me into the house. The interior was cream but retro- American style. Everything had an elegant and upper-class touch to it, but it was kept homely too.

" This is beautiful," I said in awe of it all.

" This is only half of it!" Micky said. He took my hand and led me out in to the back.

I had never seen a more beautiful backyard. There was a pool in the middle but the backyard was surrounded by a brick wall with vines with yellow roses on them. I gasped and put my hand on them.

" It's so beautiful back here! Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

" How do you feel about a wedding here?" he asked leaning on the brick wall. I turned to him.

" What about your parent's house?" I asked. He shook his head.

" I didn't tell you about that idea because I found this place and thought it would be a better idea," he explained.

" Micky is this what you want? Because all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you regardless where we get married. All I want is to be with you," I said taking his hand.

He nodded. " Honey, there's yellow roses back here," he said. I smiled and we laughed.

" The woman who lives here has good taste," I said chuckling.

" Yeah and her husband is supposedly part of The Monkees from what the neighbors say," Micky added. My eyes went wide

" You mean-."

" Welcome to our new house!" he exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him as we he picked me up and swung me around.

The next day, I woke up when I saw Micky still next to me sleeping. Normally when I woke up, he wasn't supposed to be there. But before I could do anything, I felt something come up my throat and I ran into our bathroom.

I began to vomit when I heard," Kimberly?" Micky knocked on the door and then opened it.

" I need a towel," I groaned. Micky handed me the towel, knelt beside me and held back my hair. I wiped my mouth and then vomited again.

" Did you eat something bad?" Micky asked. I shook my head.

" I just am probably going to go lie down while you're at work," I said.

" I have off today," Micky said. I looked at him.

" Mike and one of the music engineers are working on finishing off 'Headquarters' and then tomorrow we'll see the finished project," Micky explained.

" Oh, good, good," I said. Micky picked me up and said," Ok now lie down and let's go back to sleep. And now funny business missy."

I chuckled and crawled back into bed. I curled up next to Micky and Micky hold me tight to himself and my eyes closed.

When I woke up again, I felt better and Micky was gone. I heard his voice outside say," Come on Scout! Good boy! Ahh! Haha!"

I chuckled and got out of bed and walked through the living room and opened the door to see them playing on the deck.

" Morning," I said.

" Morning! Doing better?" Micky asked. I nodded and sat on his lap.

" So are you going to be sad leaving your bachelor pad?" I asked. Mikcy shook his head.

" Nah not too much. I don't remember being alone here all too much," he said. I chuckled and played with his hair.

" Let's go to the beach!" I beamed. " Come on, we're together and it's a beautiful warm day outside!"

" Sounds good to me!" Micky said. We changed into bathing suits and with Scout we headed to the beach. We laid out on a towel and everything was so peaceful.

" So Rafealson was asking me of you wanted to guest star on the show soon? Maybe shoot an episode? He knew you wanted to do something in the show business and can't find a decent actress to do this episode with us," Micky asked.

" What's the episode?" I asked.

" So basically the guys and I are booked by this rich guy to play for this party he's throwing and I am attracted to his beautiful daughter but her crazy ex-boyfriend manages to poisons Davy, Mike, and Peter so they forget how to play or even sing and I have to find a way to remind them or we don't play the gig."

I nodded and said," So you're telling me you want me to play the tree in the background?"

Micky laughed and I said," I'll play the beautiful girl. But just because I get screen time with you."

Micky laughed when a group of fan girls came up to Micky and I. How they even recognized me and Micky when we had our sunglasses on was a mystery to me.

" Oh my god! Micky can we have your autograph?"

" MICKY WE LOVE YOU!"

" Ok, ok, one single line please!" Micky exclaimed.

I smiled as Micky took pictures and talking to his fans. The fans seemed to be nice to me too, asking me about my wedding dress and asking to pet Scout, who was in my hands.

Once the last fan left, Micky looked at me and said," Well that's that!" I put Scout down and Scout rested on the towel and watched Micky and I. I shook my head and Micky laughed.

" What?" he asked. I shrugged and was heading into the ocean when I turned and ran into the ocean. Micky followed and picked me up and swung me in the ocean.

A week later, my mornings were filled with me throwing up. With the persuasion of Micky, I went to the doctor's.

After some tests I did, the doctor came in.

" Miss Thompson," the doctor said," I have some news you may or may not like."

That afternoon, I was scheduled to film with Micky. When I got on set, I had my hair and make-up done and was asking everyone to find Micky for me.

Miriam came by and said," Hey honey!"

" Miriram I need you to stick around," I said. She gave me a look.

" Ok but what's going on," she asked.

When I got on set, I saw Micky wearing a cream top with brown bellbottoms, and black boots. He came over to me and kissed me and said," Hey baby. How was the doctor's?"

I smiled at him and Miriam said," Well tell us dammit!"

" What's going on?" Mike asked as he and Davy and Peter stood by.

I whispered in Micky's ear and he exclaimed happily," ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M GOING TO BE A DAD?


	14. Chapter 14

Due to me being pregnant, Micky and I pushed the wedding date to two months. Luckily, in about that time I had had my wedding dress shipped to me and was able to fit in it no problem.

Our wedding day was to be tomorrow and the night before was our wedding rehearsal dinner. Micky's family, Mike and Phyllis, Davy and Linda, Peter and his new girlfriend Denise, and Miriam were all there.

It was at a small restaurant and we had one section all to ourselves. I wore an off white loose sleeve dress with a turtleneck that wrapped around my neck loosely. Everyone was having a good time and then it came time for the speeches.

Micky's family made a lovely speech that made me tear up a bit. I wished my parents were here despite it all. I knew it was my dad's dream to walk me down the aisle and for that not to happen made me feel sad. Micky held my hand through it all and kissed me on the forehead.

" So to our new daughter, Kimberly, we welcome you and soon-to-be grandchild into our family," Micky's mom said. I smiled and they gave Micky and I hugs as I tried not to break down.

Luckily, Mike was the next speech so I knew I would laugh.

" Ok so we're filming a beach thing," Mike began," and we're all checking out girls…..at least the other's were. I promise Phyllis I wasn't! I was a good boy!"

Everyone including Phyllis laughed.

" So this dark haired girl is walking by and Micky's is just staring at her intensely like some fat man eyes a huge-ass thing of turkey. He's not saying a word just staring and our producer Bob was like ' Micky c'mon. Micky! MICKY! MICKY!' and this girl now is walking by and staring at him and he just runs over. I mean, just runs! Next thing I knew, the next day we're in the studio and Micky tells me he manages to get a date with this girl. I scoffed him off. I ended up liking Kimberly in the end."

Everyone laughed again.

" There was another time when we were stuck at the studio and Phyllis had to run this errand and we had no one to watch Christian and Kimberly overhears this and says ' I can do it'. Well, as she went to babysit, Micky was a mess. I mean, each second he kept worrying and worrying about her. I'm like 'I'm worried about my kid more than her!' I knew Micky had cared about her, but then when the accident happened."

Mike choked up a bit.

" I had never seen him so upset from the months I had known him. Everyday during our breaks, he'd be at the hospital. When we were working, he'd have people send flowers and check up on her. I knew from then and there that Kimberly, the girl who Micky stared at, was the girl for him. So congrats you two."

Everyone clapped and Mike hugged me and Micky.

Davy and Peter went up and made a speech as well. Theirs was shorter but it went something like this:

Davy began with, "Well….I never thought of Micky being the married kind. I mean, the guy is a kid at heart. Everyone's seen the show right?"

Everyone laughed and Peter added on," We know Davy, you're supposed to get the girl. Everyone's seen the show right?"

Everyone laughed but Peter said," We're all happy to have Kimberly in our lives too and we wish all the best for them and Micky."

Everyone clapped and they gave us both hugs. Miriam made a speech next.

" I just want to say that Micky brings out the best of Kimberly and she does the same to him. It's rare that you to see that here and everyday seeing that is so wonderful. I wish nothing but the best for you two and may you two have a wonderful life filled with blessings and much love."

Miriam got off the stadium and I hugged her and she whispered," I want you to stay." I smiled and nodded and Micky got on the stage.

" On the day we filmed at the beach, Bob said to me ' Everyday you work on The Monkees are going to be the most memorable days of your lives'. I laughed it off until I saw Kimberly. Ever since then, every day has been memorable with her. I knew since the first date that she was going to be the girl for me. When days were tough, I came home to see her smiling face and her happy energy and I was in a good mood. When I thought I lost you…."

Micky cleared his throat.

" Man, that was the worst day of my life. I didn't want to go to work or do anything. I lost a huge part of me. Every day wasn't sunny but cloudy. I needed her in my life. That's all I had asked for, was her back. I got her back when she woke up. Since then, everyday became better than before. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life living with Kimberly, the girl who makes it sunny everyday. The person I love the most in this world. I'll always love you."

I felt my face turn warm and the tears run down slowly. Micky got off the stage and held me for the longest time. He stroked my hair with his hand and we smiled at each other.

That night, we had to spend it apart as tradition would have it. Micky would stay at his place and I would stay at Miriam's house. I had thought about staying at the new place, but I thought that it would've been more special if we had spent the first night in the house together.

I stayed in here guest room and sat looking into the mirror above her vanity. I looked much different than I did before. Not that I remember 2012 all too much, but I remember the one feature that wasn't always genuine.

That was a smile.

I was smiling more each and everyday and despite knowing what would become of The Monkees later on, I knew that I could keep Micky ok and get him back on his feet. I wanted to be there every step of the way until the end.

As I sat there, I longed to hear his voice again. I knew it would be a few hours until I would but to hear it once more would melt my heart and put me at ease as the wedding jitters were hitting me hard.

I heard a knock on the door and I said," Open."

Miriam poked her head in and said," I have him on a hold." She smiled and I ran to the phone on the nightstand. I picked it up.

"Micky?"

" Hey." I smiled and my body warmed up inside. I lied back down on the bed.

" I hate being alone in this house," he said," I know it's tradition, but I need you here. I wanted to hear your voice."

" I need you too," I said softly," it feels so weird not having you and Scout here with me."

I heard him chuckle and then he said," You ready to spend the rest of your life with me tomorrow?"

But before I could say ''yes", I felt myself get dizzy and I said," Micky…..I'm…MIRIAM HELP!"

The last thing I saw was Miriam rush in and Micky yell," KIMBELRY WHAT'S GOING ON? KIMBERLY!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling. I heard a heart monitor. I felt my chest get heavy and I knew something was not right.

I felt the tears flow down and I heard," Kimberly….honey…..you're awake. It's Mom and Dad."

" What year is it?" I asked.

" 2012 honey," I heard my dad say. My heart broke and I covered my face in my hands and lost control.

I was back…..and not ready.


	15. Chapter 15

I was released from the hospital two hours later after a two day coma. With the covers on me, I lied on my side facing the wall. I was silent and numb. _I lost Micky. God fucking dammit, I lost him, _I thought to myself. I felt a single tear stroll down and I sniffled.

When my parents got me out of the hospital, they wondered why I was upset. I simply told them about my bad day. Needless to say, they bought it and Ricky's ass was grass. I also told them I was relieved to be back. They bought that too. I already lost Micky and I wasn't going back to 2012 in a hospital car going to the looney bin so I kept that to myself.

I managed to convince my parents to send me back to my dorm. The few friends I had sent me flowers and a box of chocolates. Ricky sent a teddy bear with a plastic red rose. I tossed that into the garbage can – both the bear and plastic rose.

I heard the door open and I heard the voice of my roommate Jen.

" Hey Kimmy," she said softly," you doin' alright bud?"

I nodded slowly and she hugged me.

" I'm glad you're doing better," she said softly. She then got up and said," Just so you know, I have to go to work but while I'm out someone's dropping by to drop off something."

I nodded again and she left. I knew I needed to get up so I did. I sat up on my bed and shook my head.

I picked up my cell and saw I had fifteen voicemails.

Most of them were from Mom, Dad, my sister Sarah, my brothers John and Randall, my best friend Kandice, Ricky, and then one from the lady who picked up her cell phone during the audition I had the day I left.

" Hi Kimbeerly, this is Kathy Rodger's from the audition a couple days ago. I heard from your agency that you're recovering and I'm so sorry to hear about your accident. I was hoping we could do another audition since our last one was interrupted. I do apologize for that. Give me a call before this Friday? Ok, thank you."

Normally, I would have jumped for joy, but I didn't care. I decided to put on my i-Pod and blasting from the i-Home was "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

_[ Kid Rock ]_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell _

_Different girl every night at the hotel _

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days _

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky _

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me _

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

_I put your picture away _

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her _

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today _

_I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her _

_[Sherly Crow] _

_I called you last night in the hotel _

_Everyone knows but they wont tell _

_But their half hearted smiles tell me _

_Somethin' just ain't right _

_I been waitin' on you for a long time _

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine _

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights _

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

_[Kid Rock] _

_It was the same ole same "how have you been" _

_[Both] _

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey _

_[Kid Rock] _

_You reminded me of brighter days _

_[Sheryl Crow] _

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay _

_I was headed to church _

_[Kid Rock]_

_I was off to drink you away _

_[Both]_

_I thought about you for a long time _

_Can't seem to get you off my mind _

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

_I found your picture today _

_I swear I'll change my ways _

_I just called to say I want you to come back home _

_I found your picture today _

_I swear I'll change my ways _

_I just called to say I want you to come back home _

_I just called to say, I love you _

_Come back home_

I put on some jeans and a hoodie and walked out the door to go for a walk. As I walked around the NYC streets, I saw children playing, couples holding hands, homeless people begging for money, people singing and playing for money, Wall Street men on their cells, artists on the street – I knew their days were hell of a lot better than mine was.

That's when I saw the diner. I rushed over across the street and ran inside. I didn't see her anywhere. I went up to one of the waiters.

" Hi, does a Miriam work here?" I asked.

" Yeah but she's on her break so-."

" Harold, shut up I'm here," Miriam snapped. She looked at me and I looked at her. My eyes welled up and she said," Come on in the back."

I followed her and we went behind the diner. She shook her head and I hugged her and cried.

" I don't know what happened," she said," I'm so sorry honey. I wish I knew how to get you back. I do."

I shook my head and covered my eyes with my hands. She rubbed my arms and pulled me into a hug.

" I loved him," I said.

" I know, and he loved you too," she said.

" I've got nothing here – no job, no good start in where I want to be….." . I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve. " I just want him."

She nodded and said," I'll tell you what, work here. Make some money and I'll figure out how to get you back. Now go home and relax, ok?" I nodded and she hugged and I walked out.

It began to rain when I arrived back at my dorm. As I opened my door, I jumped when I saw a man walk out at the same time. He looked a little bit like Adrian Grenier but not as scruffy looking. He smiled and said," Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

" Oh…you must be dropping off something," I said slowly," Jen told me."

" Yeah…hey I heard about your accident. You doin' ok?" he asked. I nodded.

" Yeah, thanks."

" I'm Ryan."

" Kimberly."

We shook hands.

" So listen, you wanna grab something to eat?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded and said," Sure. I need to clear my head."

" Be my guest," he said with a hand gesture.

He wasn't Micky, but I needed to get out and clear my head.

Ryan and I talked over beers. He had to buy me one in secrecy. Normally I didn't drink.

This was a huge exception.

He was studying film making at NYU and was from Florida. He also had a girlfriend back home so I didn't feel too guilty like I was cheating on Micky.

Then again, if Micky and I would reunite.

" You doin' ok?" he asked. I shook my head.

" I'm fucking miserable," I said taking a huge swig. He chuckled and said," What's on your mind kiddo?"

I looked at him. " I'm just a wreck with legs," I simply said. " A lots been happening."

" I hear you wanna be on broadway," he said. I nodded.

" Haven't gotten there yet, but I have an re-audition tomorrow. The bitch holding it picked up her cell during my audition. She called me again. I don't if I should go."

Ryan leaned in.

" You know what I bet your problem is, and I know how casting directors in Broadway work 'cause my uncle is one," he said," You gotta have heart when you sing. You have to sing what you mean and feel what's inside. You sing a happy song, you better feel happy singing it, you sing a song about heartbreak, your heart better be torn into pieces. When you sing, you gotta show 'em that you have the heart when you sing."

I chuckled and said," Thanks Babe Ruth." He chuckled and I half-smiled.

" You know they do karaoke here right?" he asked. I shook my head.

" Don't even-."

" Pretend we're at the re-audtion. I'm that bitch and you better show me heart!" he exclaimed. I sighed and he pulled a waiter aside.

" The lovely lady here wants to do some karaoke," he said. The waiter nodded and said," Just go on stage and chose a song. Good luck."

I went on stage with Ryan and I looked through the song book when I chose the song.

" You're the Inspiration " by Chicgao.

I put it on and Ryan went back to his seat and yelled," YEAH KIMMY! OW!"

Everyone turned to me. I saw Ryan make a heart out of his hands like Taylor Swift does. He mouthed " Heart''.

I sighed and thought of Micky. How I needed him and needed his love again.

_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love to last forever_

_And I want you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know_

_Everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind_

_In my heart_

_In my soul_

_Baby_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_And I know (And I know)_

_Yes I know that it's plain to see_

_So in love when we're together_

_Now I know (Now I know)_

_That I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know (Yes, you need to know )_

_Everywhere I go_

_You're always on my mind_

_You're in my heart_

_In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_(No one needs you more than I)_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_(No one needs you more)_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody_

_'Til the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind _

_No one needs you more than I_

_When you love somebody_

_'Til the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind _

_No on needs you more than I _

I finished knowing my heart was out and that it was all for Micky. I smiled and wiped the tears as everyone clapped loudly and Ryan yelled," OW OW! ALRIGHT!"

I went back and he gave me a hug.

" Now, the next step is for you to call that woman because you're going to give her heart," he said.

I nodded and thought to myself _Micky, baby, I'm doing this for you._

_*** I do not own "Picture" or "You're the Inspiration"._


	16. Chapter 16

I made the re-audition appointment that night and the next day would be my re-audition. I met up with Ryan in the morning when my parents came by.

" We got your voicemail," Mom said. I looked at them and Dad smiled.

" We got your back honey," he said. I smiled and they hugged me tightly.

I knew one more person who needed to go with me.

" Miriam, please," I begged as I followed her around.

" Kid, my break ain't until another ten mintues!" she exclaimed. I grabbed her arm and said," Please! This may get me back to him!" She looked at me and sighed.

" HAROLD!" Miriam yelled," I'M TAKING A BREAK! YOU'RE IN CHARGE!" She grabbed her coat and my parents and Ryan said they'd meet us at the audition room.

Miriam and I walked when we stopped by the Good Morning America Studio when she pulled my arm.

" Kid, look!'' she exclaimed. I looked up on the screen and saw current-day Micky Dolenz on the screen. I felt my stomach flutter and I pushed through the crowd.

" KIM WAIT! KIM!" Miriam yelled. I was at the glass now pushed in front of people watching him be interviewed. I saw the interview turn to the crowd and Micky turned but froze when he saw me. I looked at him and felt my heart break.

I saw him talk to some guard and the guard went outside and said to me," Miss come with me!"

I nodded and said," Can she come? She's my aunt!" Miriam looked at me and the guard nodded.

We walked inside and met up with Micky. Miriam giggled.

" I'm a huge fan!" she said," Can I..can I get a picture?"

" Sure!'' he exclaimed. He took a picture with her and looked at me.

" You look like someone I met before," he said. I smiled and shrugged.

" Who knows?" I said," I'm a huge fan. I'm Kimberly."

We shook hands and he said," I was engaged to a girl named Kimberly. She died the night before the wedding. Worst day of my life. I still blame myself for everything."

I shook my head.

" I don't think so," I said," I bet she loved you more than anything in the world." He chuckled and said," You reminded me of her. You look just like she did. Same smile too."

I smiled and nodded.

" That's a wonderful thing," I said. I sighed and said," Well I have to go because I have an audition but thank you."

We shook hands and Miriam and I walked away.

" It's all coming back to me," I said. She smiled.

When I walked in the room, it was just Kathy and the piano guy. I shook Kathy's hand.

" So sorry about last time and your accident but glad you could come back," she said.

" No problem and thank you," I said.

" Ready when you are," she said. I gave the piano guy my sheet music and said," Give me a minute."

I closed my eyes and I saw it all – waking up, Micky and I on the beach, first kiss, first time love making, Scout, the proposal, the baby news, the ring, Micky's speech at the rehearsal dinner.

Then there was just him and I on an empty stage kissing like they do in the movies. I opened my eyes and I sighed.

" Ready," I said.

_Miriam, I hope you're listening and can get me back_, I said to myself, _and Micky, baby, I'll be home soon._

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_

_And whenever you tried to hurt me_

_I just hurt you even worse_

_And so much deeper_

_There were hours that just went on for days_

_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_

_That were lost to us forever_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when you kiss me like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when I touch you like that_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_If you do it like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we, ,_ ,

I finished and smiled. Kathy sat there nodding.

I grabbed my music and said," Thank you."

I walked out and Miriam gave me a hug.

" He was listening," she whispered. I smiled and Ryan pointed out," That's how you give heart Kim."

I smiled and I heard," Kimberly?"

I turned and saw Kathy. She smiled.

" Do you want this role? We're handing it to you now," she said. " You've certainly proven yourself."

I smiled and shook my head.

" Thank you," I said," but, I can't right now."

Miriam smiled and Ryan looked at me and my parents were puzzled. Kathy nodded and said," We'll keep you in consideration. You've got something special about you kid."

I smiled and walked away.

That night, I lied in bed and I closed my eyes.

Miriam appeared.

" Is this what you truly want?'' she asked. I nodded and she said," When you wake up, everything and everyone from 1992 to 2012 will be forgotten. You will only remember events from 1948 to 1967."

I nodded and she hugged me and whispered," _Wake up Kimberly_."

** I DO NOT OWN "It's All Coming Back to Me".


	17. Chapter 17

" Kimberly wake up!"

I woke up and saw Miriam sitting on the edge of the guest bed.

" Kimberly, the girls are here already and you need to get ready to become Mrs. Micky Dolenz!" she exclaimed. I smiled and got out bed. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and then walked out in my robe when I realized something was weird. I touched my stomach and called out," Miriam, can you come in here for a minute?"

Donning the" curler's in the hair " look, Miriam came in and said," What's wrong?"

" I feel like something's weird," I said. I looked at her and said," Am I pregnant or something?" Miriam shook her head.

" Not that I recall," she said. But she closed the door behind her and said," Ok, listen. Under the sink cabinets, I have some sticks if you know what I mean. Just take one and if it comes on positive then we'll figure it out later. Ok?" I nodded and went into the bathroom.

I did the normal steps that were required for taking this "test". But the results came back negative.

" Hmm….maybe it was a dream," I said to myself. I shrugged it off and threw the stick in the trash.

I walked out and Phyllis took my hands.

" I'm so excited!" she beamed. She hugged me and I said," I can't believe it! It's today!" We got ready and I blow dried my hair and then we put in curler's. As the curler's in, I did my make-up. It was a naturally but very classy look with a slight wing eyeliner and light lips.

After my hair was out of the curls, we did a Brigitte Bardot – style half up do. I put on my dress and looked in the mirror.

" Oh look how beautiful!" Linda exclaimed playing with my hair," you're going look amazing!"

I smiled and then it faded.

" I wish my parents were here," I said softly. Miriam patted my back and said," They are…just not visibly." She kissed my forehead and we continued to get ready. As we got into the small car, I felt my stomach tie in knots and my hands began to shake. I wanted to be married as soon as possible.

We pulled into the house which was filled with cars and some photographers. Luckily, Linda, Phyllis, and Miriam snuck me in the guest room. Linda looked out the window and said," I have never seen so many people in my life!"

" Yea and it was supposed to be a 'small wedding '', I replied. She chuckled and Denise, Peter's girlfriend, walked in holding Christian's hand. Christian was going to be the ring bearer.

" Oh you look so nice Christian!" I cooed as I knelt down. He smiled and began playing with pillow and then my veil. I giggled and stood up and paced back and fourth. I began to wish my dad was here to walk me down the aisle.

The wedding felt incomplete with my parents. My aunt Katherine and Uncle Bernardo would be there and Bernardo said he'd walk me down the aisle as I had politely asked. He was the father figure to me.

He came into the room as Katherine was socializing and said," You almost ready kiddo?" I nodded and we hugged.

Everyone got in line and first was Micky, who looked really good in his suit, then Peter, Davy, Micky, and a couple high school buddies. Next was Miriam, Linda, and then Phyllis who held Christian's hand as they walked down together.

Next was my turn and my shoulders began to feel heavy as Bernardo and I linked arms.

" I'm ready," I said softly. I sniffled to prevent my tears from coming and I walked down the aisle. As I walked, everyone smiled and Micky smiled at me. I smiled back and in his suit pocket was a yellow rose.

Bernardo lifted my veil and smiled as a tear strolled down. We hugged and everyone clapped.

" Thank you for everything," I said. He nodded and put Micky's and I's hand together.

As the preacher went on, Micky stroked my hand and my throat was tightening. I tried relax and I took a small but silent deep breath.

When it came time for the vows, I was ready.

" I, George Michael Dolenz, take Kimberly Leah Thompson as my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold, to cherish and take care of as long as we both shall live in sickness and in health."

" I, Kimberly Leah Thompson take George Michael Dolenz as my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, to cherish and take care of as long as we both shall live in sickness and in health."

" I here by pronounce you, in the state of California, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Micky and I turned to each oter and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me as everyone clapped.

At the reception, Micky got on the porch and said," We have a surprise." He and the rest of The Monkees got on the stage and began playing "I'm Believer".

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing_

_Seems the more I gave the less I got_

_What's the use in trying?_

_All you get is pain_

_When I needed sunshine I got rain_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_[ From: . ]_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Love was out to get me_

_Now that's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Oh then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Phyllis and I began dancing as we all shouted along.

_Yes I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

Micky jumped off the stage and picked me up and swung me around as we laughed.

I was officially a believer.

~ 6 Months Later ~

" So Micky, how's the movie coming along?" an interviewer for some magazine asked Micky as he was on set. Normally, he wasn't a huge fan of interviews like these but he smiled and replied back with," Good. Hard at work."

" And how's the home life?" they asked. That's when he saw Kimberly pull up in The Monkee Mobile with Scout in the back. Micky looked at the interviewer and grinned.

" How do you think?" he asked. He then got into the car and kissed Kimberly.

" Ready to shoot our scene?" she asked. The interviewer said," Kimberly, you're in the movie?"

" Yes sir," she said grinning as Micky put an arm behind her. " Just a scene with Micky and our little guy here." Scout barked.

" Micky, The Monkees are failing! How are you still happy? Aren't you worried?" the interviewer asked. Micky and Kimberly looked at each other.

" Yeah I may be upset, but there are some things in life that are more important than fame," Micky said. He smiled at Kimberly and kissed her again. The interviewer was left there speechless as Mr. and Mrs. Dolenz drove away with The Monkee Mobile.

" So you ready to shoot with me?" Micky asked playing with Kimberly's hair. Kimberly turned to him and smiled.

"I'm ready to do anything with you," she said," after all I married my favorite Monkee."

THE END

I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and favorites towards this story! I'm glad you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for some new Monkee fanfics coming out soon. I'm not sure who it will be, but if you have any ideas, be sure to let me know! Thanks again and have a wonderful day!

~Danielle~

***** A QUICK EXPLANATION ******

So I know some of you are probably like " Wait, where the hell were this Aunt Katherine and Uncle Bernardo characters in the story and why was Kimberly pregnant before she left and now she's not?

So calm down and don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll explain.

There technically were two Kimberlys - a Kimberly that Micky knew before the car crash and a Kimberly after the car crash ( the original narrator of the series). They were the same person with the same personality, but in the end, Kimberly from 2012 ( the Kimberly after the crash) gave up her life in 2012 to turn herself into Kimberly before the crash. Hence why she is not pregnant and why Aunt Katherine and Uncle Bernardo were in the picture. If you remember, Kimberly before the crash had no parents as they died when she was a baby, so her Aunt Katherine and Uncle Bernardo took her in.

Now those two were NOT mentioned during the series because the Kimberly from 2012 didn't know how to contact them ( something I did leave out, yes).

Like Miriam says, Kimberly from 2012 will only remember ( or know) the events she had dreamt about as if that was her life and everything from her old life from 1992 to 2012. So Kimberly from 2012 transformed into Kimberly from 1948.

I hope I cleared that it up. If not, feel free to message me and I'll try to explain it!]


End file.
